


Bravely Dick-fault: Futanari Ficlets and Things

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futafication, Futanari, Masturbation, Salty Tea, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-stories about Agnes Oblige and other girls having penises, and pretty much just that scenario taking the most sexual turn it can. THESE ARE VERY SHORT.<br/>You can request your ideas here: http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agnes / Airy : The Start

What has happened? Agnes had hardly ventured far when she met Tiz. When her life changed forever on her humble quest to help the world. All Agnes wanted was to help the world, to see the light of the crystals restored, and her world restored. To do this, she needed to be a lady of purity, without a dark temptation in her heart. So what had occurred would rob her of this. 

It started small, but it grew. It had started to grow ever since she ventured out. The air, she thought, must have done it to her. The wind was festering and corrupt before the wind crystal was restored. Surely, it could have carried something that could infest her body and leave it so… crooked. 

From her loins, a manhood laid bare. Agnes tried quietly to push it back in, firmly digging her palm against the head against her crotch. It only bounced back all the taller for the resistance. She panicked, and tucked it back into her small clothes and lunged back up her leggings. She returned to her friends on the path with a fake smile. “Forgive me, it was a minor inconvenience. A pebble in my boot. Let us continue.” No one said a thing, but Agnes feared they would suspect her requested detour of something more major, so she made no mention of it. She mustn’t raise suspicion. 

The first to find out was Airy. Airy was positively adoring what had happened to Agnes. Agnes felt offended, the idea that a cryst fairy could have such a tainted taste in a woman’s body to actually find it in her to adore such a plague. “Please, Agnes~” The fairy purred, wrapping her small frame around the cock. It was just as wide as Airy was. “I think you’re being silly.” Airy said, licking her small tongue against it. Agnes blushed, begged Airy to stop. The fairy shrugged it off and kept at it. 

Her tongue felt amazing, to say the least. Agnes was tempted to swat her off, but she was too frightened at the thought she may harm her friend, and too enamored with odd sensations that she brought with her. She humped against her cock like a stripper to her pole. Her dance was immensely absorbing. “Put your hand on it.” Airy commanded, fluttering above Agnes’s dick now. 

“L-like this?” Agnes asked as she wrapped one hand around it. 

“Just so.” Airy sung, orbiting around. “Now, go up and down. Nice and smooth.” 

“As so…” Agnes did as demanded and did not regret the results. They felt amazing. Her jaw dropped open, and she let out a girlish moan. She kept at it until a steady flow of white came rushing out of her. She fell to slumber in the bed she slept on. Airy made no mention of how she licked up the goop, or of the spell she cast to make it longer…


	2. Agnes / Edea : Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes tries to shame masturbate, Edea ain't having that pouty shit.

Sweet release. A humble inn and a quiet evening. The flickering fire filled the room with the sweet scent of burnt oak log. The crackling streams of orange and yellow flickered like dancers across the fireplace. The inn room window filled the room with the strangers of the shadows. The night wind blew like some old poem, harking the darkest corners of the world, filling the ears of those who listen with some ancient dread. Agnes fell loosely against her bed, gasping. It was hard, remaining innocent for so long, marching the trail for the long grueling hours expected of an adventurer.

The inn’s keep offered a meal worthy of a vestal and the company she keeps. A chicken freshly butchered, a stew thick and rich. Bread black on the bottoms and moist with butter. Agnes couldn’t eat another bite. She snuck away from dinner as desert was served, certain it would keep Edea out of the woman’s room they would share that night. She had some personal business to attend to.

Try as she might, their faces haunted them. What would her friends think of their holy ally, their chaste companion if they knew her dark secret. Airy already knew, and often encourage the unfitting behavior Agnes exhibited. She tried not to heed the fairy’s call, but when she whispered in thick tempting sinful whispers… at times she won. Agnes was already slipping down the slope, so it was too late for her hand, for already they were cursed with her sin.  
Her bottoms fell onto the wooden floor, her naked rear felt soothed against the soft sheets of the bedding. Crystals be pure, a bed with a real frame was nice. Agnes was humble, and would sleep in straw just as well, though she had to agree with Edea, a real bed really did trump all. Her hands trembled as she reached for it. The sin between her plump thighs. Her legs blushed as she touched it. It was thick and trembling, and was becoming increasingly hard to hide beneath her clothing. She already ceased wearing small clothes because of the growing demands of it. It was too massive to fit inside the under clothes she once kept. And now, it threatened to tent the front of her dress. The fear that hit her at the thought of adorning the vestal’s garments one again. Her most holy vestaments, pushed forward by a bulge of taint. Her face warped into a wicked, lustful grin against her consent. Was she really so far gone?

Around it, she gripped. She always gripped it with the fool’s method. She tried to pretend she didn’t know how to grab it to please it. She always gripped it like an axe at first, like she was a virgin on her wedding night, and for the first chance she would at last pleasure her husband. But it was a lie, a hardly kept lie. Her hand adjusted, her grip loosened, her thumb teased the space between head and tip as her hand rode up against it. The warmth of her length filled the palm of her hands. Her mouth drew open in a slight gasp.

The moments were squashed together into one lewd second after another. It was at first so slight. She hardly moved, her slow tease of her thumb against the flair of her bell head elongated. She found this increased period unbearable, and sped it up. Only, now she was thrusting into her hand to meet the pace she set. Suddenly the pace was more, and she was beyond subduing. She was dedicated to her speed. In tranquil moans that could be shrouded by fire flicker and swaying branches, she rolled her hips into her hands. Both hands gripped around it, it so long she could afford such a gesture. And when she came, the load rolled out over her fingers and onto the floor. She gasped in her carelessness.

She wanted to rush about to find a way to clean it. A rag, a broom, a bucket of water! B-but… It felt good. To deface a floor, to at last do something raunchy in her poor life. She had self-pleasured so plainly before. Into a throw-away sack, and later into a lambskin she purchased in secret from a seedy Florem store. But for once, she made a mess. And it felt good to make a mess. And her length rewarded such notions by remaining her erection, and demanding further attention. For once, she was completely into the notion. She would accept the gift, just this once.

With a thick corrupt grin, she thrusted into her hands. She felt so wrong, so terrible. But those feelings were good now. Hot was cold, scary was safe, and bad was good. And she was so bad. “Detestable…” She muttered. It felt good to mutter. “Disgusting.” She felt a surge of her nectar spew from the tip of it, this silky see-through dribble joining the mess on the floor. “Unacceptable.” She gasped as Edea opened the door.

Her eyes were wide, her hands trembling, her member raging on despite the sudden disturbance. At least now she knew nothing could stop the raging force of her need. Edea blushed, eyeing over the scenario with caution. “Agnes… How long has this been happening?”

“S-since I ventured out on my own. Airy encouraged me and-“ Agnes felt her head rush. She wasn’t natural. Girls did not have members. Girls didn’t think such dirty thoughts. And if that was just what girls did not do, the constraints placed upon those holy woman were even tighter!

“So… You too…” Edea said. Suddenly, her tights were upon the floor. Her metal skirt fell from her with a loud clunk upon the wooden floor. Edea wore a lavish pair of small clothes, a bright red with a clear bulge at the front. Edea peeled these back, and revealed what laid beneath. A girth very similar to Agnes. It sprung awake, happy to greet the vestal with a sudden pulsation. Agnes felt encouraged to touch it.

“Edea… You are blemished as I am.” Agnes blushed at the sight. Two fair maidens, cursed with the same disfigurement. “I am startled. I did not expect such a curse to have stricken you as well…” 

“Don’t think too hard about it. I find it twice as easy to handle it when accepted with ease.” Edea neared. Her hands firmly pushed Agnes by the thighs back onto the bed.  
“W-what do you think you’re doing? Edea?!”

“Helping you. I know, you feel it your duty to remain astute. Your clean as a fresh whistle, but you can’t keep holding yourself in. Damn away your agamous life. A pent up girl is no woman.” Edea said.

“Do not! You’ll deface me further…”

“Yeah, I know. Your’s grows when stimulated too, huh? Well, let’s see how big you get.” Edea buried that slick member into her throat. She didn’t hesitate, depressingly skilled with handling it. The fluid slid across her tongue. It tasted of bitter salty and stinging fluids. Though, through it all, there was an enduring sweetness. And that was what drew Edea back to sample the girl dew further.

She licked and lathered Agnes in attention, working her to climax a few times over. The night was long and drawn out with Edea experimenting with Agnes’s sensitivity. At some point, the protests from the chaste girl were gown, drowned out by the demands for more. For MORE. Edea was eager to see such progress.

Between the thighs, against feet, against her hands, in her mouth, smudged between breasts, nestled against rear cheeks. Edea went through all the tricks, her whole body coated in cum by the time she was done. She fell limply into bed and joined a slumbering Agnes. Tomorrow they would to sneak past the boys, take a bath to wash away the salt of the night. But she was fine with the consequence, for she had fun like no night before, but like plenty a night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/post/127613601763/futaagnes-of-braverly-default-having-to-have-edea


	3. Agnes / Edea: A Bath of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes can't even bathe without intense futa action.

The stream trickled gently across the serene forest clearing. Waters ran over stones in sprinkling jets, gliding flawlessly against the blemishes of the river floor as it has for years. The forests were always so pristine. Nothing felt more like a crime than disturbing a natural order so clearly up kept for generations. To undo the serenity, the harmony that came to places when untouched by man. No greater sin could exist.

Agnes disrobed in privacy. Even her small clothes were discarded for her bath. Her hygiene was important. Humbly, she’d go days without dampening her hair or scrubbing out the filth, but once in a while even a girl as humble as Agnes had to undo the wear and tear of life. The dirt would only pile higher in her hair, and even vestals got greasy hair. Edea lent her shampoo and soaps, and Ringabel knew that best scrubbers to buy. His concern for comfortable brushes and sponges was nothing startling. As he said himself, his main concern was keeping his skin soft and tended to, and that meant a sensitive, soft brush. Agnes was thankful for Ringabel’s painful upkeep, for once.

Her body still bore the curse she dared show no one. An obscene bulge in the flesh were fair maiden’s folds should be all that the eye could glance. Nay, her member was so massive it disguised where her maidenhood was. Anyone’s first intimate view of Agnes Oblige would not be of a pink set of lips below, it would be only of her erection. They would mistaken her for a man, or some beast who bore female looks and held a masculinity. A demon. At least, Agnes called herself that whilst she thought of her loins. It was hard not to think of her loins as she peeled down her leggings, and the beast was already well awake and stood at end. It was hungry, and like a dog in a cage, it knew when it was likely to be fed.

All while she was bathing in the brisk river, it raged. Agnes ignored it, but it yipped and howled for attention. She barely nudged it with the bar of soap. It shuddered and demanded the next touch. She figured it would be a waste of the soap smudged onto it to not wash it. So she brought the cloth to it, and rubbed the suds into the flesh. It was so rigid and warm to her touch. Her fingers grasped firmly against it through the cloth. And she rid the watery cloth against it. Bubbles and suds flowed off her form. Her breasts were full and pointed from the cold water that beaded all cross her torso. The water was high as her knees as she waded. She dropped the soap into the river, losing it as her lusts became too much. She begged for privacy as she started to moan aloud.

“Gosh, what did I tell you about this need, Agnes?” Edea scolded the girl as she emerged from the shrubbery. Agnes blushed, losing the cloth to the water as well, racing to cover herself. She was embarrassed when even both of her hands stacked atop one another did nothing to cover her member very well.

“Edea, you must display more manners. The nerve it takes to sneak up on a woman bathing, let alone a vestal-“

“You can save your preaching for after we take care of you, hun.” Edea stripped quickly and flung herself into the water. Edea’s own member flailed. Agnes blushed, shyly trying to avoid the abrasive help that was incoming. Nothing could help her. Edea bent her over, reaching her hands around Agnes’s amazing curves to grasp tightly at her manhood. “Here, lemme make sure this feels real good.” Edea grins, shoving her own addition right into Agnes’s womanly lips. She muttered and moaned, but she made no reservations. At some point, she abandoned the thought of being a virgin at marriage. What a dull thought that was, anyways.

The water splashed as they went at it. Edea was warm and deep into Agnes, going slow and savoring every second they were all the warmer, all the more aroused by the feeling of the other girl around them. Edea’s perky slim breasts offered nary a bounce as she went, but her thunderous thighs offered much more cushion. Agnes had marvelous shapely legs as well, though her breasts did sway when she was bent over. Her chest was much more fertile.

“These sins I commit…” Agnes gasped between the quickening beats of Edea into her. “Am I no more than a servant to my lusts now…?”

“Repent! You sinner!” Edea chuckled as she throttled. Agnes had no thoughts whenever Edea sped herself up. Every fast lunge was a new shot of bliss coursing through Agnes. Her mind was set at ease, her most sensitive regions ablaze and demanding more. From the nubs at the ends of her breasts, perky and aroused, to the dripping wet peak of her slit, all the way to the mountain peak of her corrupt blemish, her horse sized addition. Her cock.

“I-I repent!” Agnes moaned. Her member spewed its load. Edea withdrew her cum covered hand. She offered the hand to Agnes, who licked it like a bear scoops honey with his tongue from a comb. She gasped hotly, moaning as her body writhed. Edea rutted one final thrust into the holy girl below her, and stuffed her meager holy friend all the thicker.

Dismounting, Edea fell onto her back into the stream. She let the water rush against her hair and over her body. Agnes fell next to her, laying head to head, leaving Edea’s feet a little higher up than Agnes’s. Edea always was just a tad shorter. They panted quietly, their eyes darting to each other’s loins, seeing what they were all over again. They caught the other doing so and laughed together. Agnes felt a little less alone with Edea concerning her whole body. Her thralls of lust almost felt… empowering.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these were all requests from http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Join the futa-dom~


End file.
